


Obey Me: SFW One-Shots

by moriartyswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Gender Neutral, Fem, Male MCs. All of these are SFW!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Solomon, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Mammon x Fem!MC "Game Night"

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon x Fem! MC

How did he end up in this situation?

A precarious one.

With _her._

Obviously when they were picking teams, he jumped on the chance to have her be paired with him. It wouldn’t be fair for any of his brothers to be hindered by the dumb human. He did it purely to even the playing fields because he trusted fully that he’d be the one to win the prize of a thousand grimm.

It had been Leviathan who’d brought this game to their attention, the mannequin game. Family friendly, but it had turned more into family torture. With so few rules, the demons had taken their brotherly antics to a whole new level. Teams were to be picked and one would be awarded the “store workers” for the round, basically it came down to whoever won the previous round. The store workers had complete control over how the teams were to be positioned, and the team with the most wins at the end of the night won the jackpot. If the team couldn’t hold their position for the allotted time, they lost that round.

Mammon could nearly taste victory, no matter how dumb he had to look right now standing atop a chair in Ruri-chan’s signature pose. In his hand was the heavy life-size magical wand that she used for justice, an object that Levi threatened to kill him over if he dropped. Asmo had even put a cute pink apron he’d purchased for himself around Mammon’s torso.

“How the hell does Satan and Belphie get away with laying on the floor? It’s kinda rude to treat your elder brother this way, ya know!” Mammon could barely see the other two on the floor, but it sure seemed like Belphie had fallen asleep.

Lucifer and Beel had folded this round, the avatar of gluttony desperately needing a snack to refuel. They were so far behind in points that it wouldn’t matter if they gave in.

They were quite obviously picking on him as his partner had it easy as well. She only had to balance a thick book on her head and even had the perk of using one finger to hold it on there, though the way she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated was a little cute... only a little.

Asmo and Levi were crouched down with their backs to the others, snickering and whispering to each other. Their heads nodded and Levi stood, clearing his throat. “We’ve decided for the final task, rurin!” Levi flashed a grin at Mammon before bursting out laughing.

“Shuddup you losers! What do we gotta do?”

The two in charge of the round approached the pair and split to their respective “mannequins”. Asmo stopped behind MC, a little closer than needed. His hands fell to her waist. “Can you rise up on your tiptoes for me? I’ll be sure to steady you.” It wouldn’t do for her to fail when their plan had only just begun.

The book was removed, and her arms pulled behind her back to have her clasp her hands together. Asmo tilted her head up a bit and gave a thumbs up to Levi. “All finished!” He pulled is D.D.D. from his pocket, ready to snap the photo.

Mammon’s gaze flickered between the two with a slight glare. What were they up to? His body jerked forward, his younger brother’s hand tugging at his collar. “Whaddya doing? You’ll rip my shirt!” He protested, bending at the waist to keep from falling completely off the chair.

“Head down. A little further. There, stop!”

His eyes turned forward, blinking with confusion. She was right there, their noses brushing against each other. He could see his own deep blue irises reflected in hers. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she bit down onto her lip.

“You smell really good.” The words had left his mouth without any thought. Her shampoo had a lavender scent, but it wasn’t overwhelming, subtle, like her. Her breath mingled with his, a little hint of mint.

Surprise flickered across her features, eyes growing wide. His name muffled but it was her voice, the one that he’d might enjoy hearing... _sometimes_.

She even tasted like mint.

Mammon paused at his own thought. How does he know what she tastes like? Why were his lips so warm? Reality tumbled back to him after being so entranced in how close the exchange student was to him and how good she smelled.

“Huh? Wha-” Mammon reeled back, squealing as he did so. The domino effect of his actions resulting in a tipped chair, a short but brutal fall that cracked the back off the wooden chair. 

Levi shrieked in kind, trembling over the possibility of his Ruri-chan wand being broken. The other brothers in various stages of disbelief at the turn of events. The two in charge of the round had only meant to get them close, to have a picture worth teasing Mammon over until it got boring.

_Not this._

“I didn’t-- uh, I mean--” Mammon stammered for words a coherent sentence. “It was an accident, yeah- that’s it. I slipped-- that’s it. It’s gotta be- I wasn’t actually thinking about how cute ya are! I wasn’t. Uh-” He’s face flushed tomato red, hands waving desperately in front of him to dispel the actual reason he’d kissed her.

“You think I’m cute?”

Mammon rubbed the back of his neck. “How could I not, when ya do cute things?” Even now, she peeked out between her fingers, trying to cover the blush that deepened on her cheeks and spread all the way to the tips of her ears. “It ain’t like... I completely liked it or anything. Ya were practically begging the Great Mammon for a kiss.” 

The brothers erupted in a chorus of teasing words and declarations of war over the turn of events. Although they’d lost, Mammon didn’t feel so defeated. The lingering taste of mint still fresh in his mouth. It hadn’t been bad. He might even admit he liked it, someday.

_The mannequin game was forever banned from game night._


	2. Beel x GN! MC "Burg the Bat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral MC!

I wanted to believe it to be some kind of prank. Maybe Mammon or Asmo had gotten Beel’s D.D.D and wanted to mess with me. And yet, I knew that could not be the case. They were both in town at the Fall’s for an exclusive event and it was too early for them to be back.

Which meant, that there truly was a bat in the twin’s room.

Wrenching the knob and pushing the bedroom door open, mouth open to chastise him for bringing it into the house lest Lucifer discover it, I stilled at the sight before me.

Beel sat on the floor, cradling the small creature bundled in his jacket, gently rocking it as he spoke in a hushed voice. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to eat you.” Violet eyes crinkled. His lips tugged upward in a tender smile, like a father meeting his newborn baby.

I knelt beside him, finding two tiny jet-black eyes peering up at me. He wasn’t agitated or even scared. “I think he likes you.” I reached a finger out to brush his head gently.

“His name is Burg.”

“Because you were thinking of burgers when you found him?”

Beel’s eyes lit up as he gave a big nod. “It’s a good name, don’t you think?” His gaze lifted to meet mine, the pleased expression drooping into concern. “I don’t know how to care for him, but he likes being held.”

“We could go to the library and do some research,” I suggested. The bat wiggled as if agreeing to go along. As long as we keep it hidden, no one has to know we’re sneaking Burg in. Better to be elsewhere before Lucifer comes in for a room inspection anyways. What better cover than the excuse of studying?

“That’s a good idea. I’m glad I asked for your help.” He carefully and awkwardly rose from the floor, making sure to not startle his little friend. The adorable smile returned to his features as he spoke to Burg again. “We’ll feed you soon, okay? Keep on being a good boy.”

“You’d make a really amazing dad, Beel.”

The demon raised his gaze up quickly to meet mine, violet eyes widening in surprise at my sudden declaration. “You would be a good parent too. You’re kind, and always willing to help me out. I think I would never worry about my child with you at my side.” 

A few seconds of silence passed with neither of us able to speak. Our cheeks a matching shade of pink.

I turned on my heel, marching toward the door to hide the growing embarrassment. “Well Burg is probably hungry so we should hurry.” My palms pressed against my heated cheeks. It was impossible to not begin to imagine what that might look like.

A little mini Beel or mini me, some mixture of the two of us. Their chubby cheeks and sweet grin. Beel rocking the infant just as he was doing with Burg. Us singing a lullaby. Playing with fake food that would likely accidentally be devoured by daddy.

A future I found myself wanting so much.

For now, we’d be the best parents to little Burg.


	3. Diavolo x GN! MC "Display of Affection"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral MC! Fluff

The last stack of flyers seemed heavier than any of the ones before it. My arms ached, begging to set it down and rest. “Just make it to the student council room,” I said to myself, although most unconvincing. The staircase was the most challenging. Each cautious step down made by feeling out where the step was with my foot.

One little mistake and my balance went forward, the box of flyers slipping out of my grasp.

I hit something firm, but it didn’t have the same impact the flyers tumbling down the stairs and spilling across the floor. Tilting my head up to see who it was that caught me, my cheeks flushed hot at the sight of him. “Lord Diavolo! Th-thank you,” I managed to stutter out the words.

“You must be more careful. I can’t have one of my exchange students injuring themselves while in my domain.” There was no chastisement to his comment, only a comforting smile that reached his golden eyes.

His arms around my body made me very aware of how small I was next to him, and how solidly built he was. It had never been something I’d thought much of. “I’m alright, thanks to you.” _God, did he smell so good, exactly as I imagined he would._ My own thoughts embarrassing me.

“Oh, but you’re bleeding,” Diavolo said, adjusting his hold to free up his hand. He seemed unbothered by my own body being pressed up against his chest. His gaze impossible to look away from, like drowning in golden-honey pools. He traced his index finger over my bottom lip.

The box must of hit me when I was falling, or something.

That memory hazy, fading into the back of my mind as I focused on the feeling of his touch. The future demon king completely entrapping his exchange student. The strings were tugged by an invisible force. Diavolo slipped his index finger under my chin, tilting upwards.

Our lips met, tentative as if waiting for the other to put a stop to it.

My hands gripped the front of his uniform jacket, leaning against him for more support as the kiss deepened.

The world fell away. 

The two of us alone in a void of passion, drunk on endorphins and desire.

When it ended, it would be far too soon. I wanted to taste him until my lips went numb and legs gave out. In that silence, the spark of love had flamed into a full fire, impossible to put it out. All the longing gazes and almost admissions were laid bare on that staircase.

Only when my name echoed down the hallway did we part. Leviathan calling out again, likely coming in search of me after I didn’t show up to the council with the flyers.

Diavolo tightened his hold, as if afraid to let go after exposing his affection so openly. His hot breath against my ear sent a shiver down my spine. “Come to the castle after you’ve finished. I’d like to... continue.” He hesitated to say it. Rejection after such an intense display would surely darken his heart.

Not waiting for my answer, he began to walk away. The hallway becoming a little colder without his heat surrounding me. My fingers pressed against my lips, eyes closed to replay the kiss. I turned on the step to reach out and catch his sleeve. “I will. I want to see you again.”

The charming, radiant smile that slid across his lips nearly stopped my heart. “I will await your arrival.” 

I pressed my hand over my chest, wishing it to stop pounding so loudly. Otherwise, Leviathan would hear it from the other end of the hall. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Diavolo’s retreating form until he’d disappeared completely.

“Hey, you okay? Did you drop the box?” Leviathan’s voice dragging me back to reality. He tilted his head to the side, trying to puzzle out what might have happened. “Why are you just standing there? Lucifer is going to be real mad if we don’t hurry.”

“Coming,” I answered softly, afraid that I didn’t have enough air left to speak. Stepping off the stairs, I helped gather the scattered flyers and place them back into the box. Tonight could not arrive soon enough. What it might hold making me anxiously excited.


	4. Satan x Male!MC "Moment of Boldness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male MC! Fluff

_It’s fine. Completely fine. All I need to do is knock._

Turning on his heel, MC paced back across the plush carpet outside of Satan’s bedroom. His teeth sank down into his lip, palms pressed against heated cheeks as he debated how to proceed. Should he text first? The waiting might actually be worse than simply knocking, and he _was_ already here.

“I can do this.” Inhaling a deep breath, MC steeled himself to follow through. His knuckles touched the door. _Lift and knock._ Yet, the signal from his brain didn’t register through his hand. 

His shoulders hunched forward.

“Did you need to see me, MC?”

The boy tensed at that beautiful voice. It had never crossed his mind that Satan might not even be in his room. How long had he been watching him? His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Yes- I mean no- wait yes-” Which answer would make him seem less awkward?

An amused smile crossed Satan’s lips as he chuckled softy. The exchange student always quite fun to be around. “How about you come in while you decide?”

His invitation paired with that brilliant smile near enough to make MC’s heart stop beating altogether.

Satan reached past him to turn the doorknob. MC swallowed down the lump in his throat. Their faces incredibly close to each other. He was too wrapped up admiring Satan’s sculpted features to move after the door was opened.

“MC? Are you going to come-” 

MC had little idea what had taken over. The moment his eyes met with bright pools of emerald green; he’d been swept away from all reason. It took little movement. MC had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Satan’s, cutting off the question.

How could he not with the gorgeous demon inches away, looking at him with such a tender expression?

Coming to his senses, MC reeled back. “What did I... do?!” Eyes wide with sheer panic.

MC’s back hit the frame of the door. Satan hooked the crook of his finger under his chin, lifting his gaze back up to meet his. The redness on MC’s cheeks spreading all the way up to the tips of his ears. “That was quite unexpected. I hadn’t realized that you were so bold.”

“ _Let’s continue in my room. I do hope you’ll continue to surprise me, MC.”_


	5. Belphie x GN!MC "Hideout"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral MC! Fluff

His hand was warm.

I stole a lingering glance at the demon sleeping peacefully beside me. His cheek rested against his forearm, making no effort to hide it. Thankfully, we’d decided to sit in the back of the classroom and the professor had chosen to show a film instead of actually teaching.

No one else was truly paying attention either, except for perhaps Lucifer in front. Asmo had a compact in his hand, dusting a brush across his nose to touch up. Levi and Mammon were both on their D.D.D’s, likely gaming and gambling. Satan had a book resting on his lap, and Beel was devouring a mountain of vending machine treats.

And I couldn’t focus with Belphie’s hand clutching mine beneath the desk. The longer I observed his sleeping form, the more I wanted to kiss him. His beautiful features right there on display. I hesitantly reached out my free hand to brush my fingers through his silky hair.

“That’s not fair. You’re too cute, Belphie.” I whispered, leaning down, intent on stealing a little kiss on his forehead.

His eyes cracked open, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. “You think so?” Belphie chuckled softly as heat spread across my cheeks. The historical movie pouring from the speakers in the classroom covered up our hushed conversation.

I started to question whether he’d truly been asleep at all. My heart leapt in my chest. Him overhearing my little confession was absolutely mortifying. I turned my head away, finding anywhere else to focus my eyes. “Please forget I said anything-”

“ _Not a chance_.”

Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I came up short of finding a way to change the topic. A tug on my arm brought my attention back to him.

“Come with me,” Belphie said, slipping from his seat and tugging me along with him. He hardly gave me a choice.

We escaped the dark classroom without being seen. If Lucifer caught us, it would be a long night of lectures. The threat looming over us didn’t seem to bother the youngest brother. He shielded a yawn with the back of his hand as we came to a door hidden in an alcove by magic.

With an utterance barely audible, Belphie led me inside. It wasn’t quite a room, barely big enough for more than a few people, but a pile of pillows and blankets was pushed up against the corner, like a make-shift bed.

“Did you make this?” I asked, settling on the softest pillows that I’d ever felt. This must be where he disappears to during school hours to nap. Sinking back into the squishy pile, a sigh passed my lips. “I never want to leave.”

Belphie slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side to snuggle closely. A quiet silence passed over us. I snickered quietly, knowing that it was entirely possible for him to fallen asleep in only a matter of seconds. Who could blame him? The warmth of his body and the comfort of the cloud-like cushions lulled me to close my eyes.

“No one else knows about this space. Not even Beel.”

My head swiveled up at his words, mouth slightly open. He’d brought me to his sanctuary before Beel? _“Be still my heart.”_

A hint of pink blossomed across his cheeks. “This can be our hideout. Because in here, I can do this-” He caught my chin with the crook of his finger, lifting my face to steal a kiss.

All thoughts grounded to a halt. His mouth moving against mine with slow but purposeful movement, taking all the air from my lungs unforgivably, sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

Completely at his mercy, my back hit the pillows with the demon pressing his weight against my body. Barely a second passed, our lips parted only long enough to take a single breath before meeting again. His hands found mine, lacing our fingers together as he deepened the kiss.

Belphie placed one last gentle kiss before resting his forehead against mine. A lazy grin paired with a cynical chuckle at the haze reflecting in my eyes. “I can do that anytime I want here.” Satisfied, he flopped down beside me, wrapping his arms around my body to hold me close.

His chin rested against the top of my head as I rested my cheek against his chest. He didn’t show it on his features, but the thumping of his heart mirrored my own, rapidly beating from the intense kiss. Regaining the ability to speak, I let my eyes slide closed, relishing his tender touch. “We aren’t going back to class, are we?”

Belphie hummed, warm fingers slipping under my shirt, trailing across the small of my back. “No. You’re mine today.”

Lucifer be damned. I’ll endure an endless lecture if only to stay in his arms for a few moments more.


	6. Lucifer x GN! MC "Study Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral MC! Fluff

The music spilling up the stairs from the study into the library in the House of Lamentation pulled me in like a siren's song. The melody bittersweet but ultimately a cacophony of beautifully composed. It's sound only heard when Lucifer had taken a much-needed break from his work. Incidentally, I'd been on my way to ask for his assistance on my studies.

Rapping on the door, I waited patiently for his call to enter. Despite it being his private study, the eldest brother was always open to my use of it. _To aid in allowing you a quiet space to focus on your work, so you won't disgrace Diavolo with bad grades._ Or so he said. He'd grown to like my company, even if he hardly said it.

"Do you have a minute?"

Lucifer's gaze turned from the window to me, tongue sliding across his lips to lick away the last bit of wine from his emptied glass. "Having trouble with your studies?" He abandoned the glass on the desk as he motioned to the couch before the lit fireplace.

I gave an exasperated sigh. This would have to be the billionth time I asked for his help. Devildom was so diverse and its history quite unknown to me, and near impossible to understand how everything worked within the span of only a few months. "I hate to bother you on your break when you're so busy with student council work."

A graciously sweet smile spread across his lips, as if he knew that wasn't the only reason for my arrival. "It's not a bother at all. I'm pleased that you are willing to ask for assistance and put forth effort into gaining new knowledge, unlike some of my brothers."

Taking the seat next to him, I opened the book up to the saved page, moving aside the papers that served as both notes and bookmark. It had been so long since I'd started working on it, I could hardly remember what I'd starting writing about it.

"You are writing a paper on the governmental system of Devildom and how it relates and differs from the Human Realm. Quite an interesting topic," Lucifer said, plucking the outline up to read it over. His crimson eyes scanned it but gave no indication of his own thoughts. This demon could be hard to read.

I chewed on my lip, anxiously waiting. The topic would be one of kind, as Solomon had chosen to write on how the summoning of demons had affected events throughout history in both realms.

Lucifer hummed to himself and gave a curt nod. "You've got a firm grasp of your thesis, the data to back up your claims and research is flimsy."

It spiraled from there. Though strict, Lucifer guided me through the mistakes and offered references and books that I could take pertinent information from. He gave praise easily. It had little to do with the fact that he was also quite taken with me. Lucifer was simply an excellent teacher as long as one tried their hardest.

The book snapping shut startled me. Still scribbling the last of my thoughts down, I peeked at him out of curiosity. His silence only drove me on to hurry and finish the sentence. The moment the pencil fell onto the table, I was flat on my back against the couch, staring up at the beautiful demon. "Lucifer?"

His thumb traced over my bottom lip. "You've done well. I believe I'll take my reward for assisting you." His silky voice wrapping those words in honey. Lucifer dipped his head down, pressing a hungry kiss to my lips.

My whole body seemed to relax, accepting his gesture of affection and responding in kind. Our lips meshed together, as if I could ever hope to be in control of it, but I tried. He tasted of wine, but he needed no alcohol to make me completely drunk on him.

Having spent so long working on the paper, my mind hadn't quite checked out of the research zone. My eyes flickered to the paper; a little phrase that would surely go so well with my thesis had come to mind. "Ouch!"

The scrape of his teeth digging into my bottom lip had been most intentional. Lucifer guided my attention fully back on him, a sly smirk growing on his lips. "I do hope you are paying attention." His warm tongue traced across the spot that throbbed with a dull pain. Crimson eyes were filled with desire, daring me to lose focus on him again.

_"It seems you need different kind of lesson. I'm most willing to work all night to make you understand."_


	7. Solomon x Mammon "Rewards"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing of Solomon and Mammon! Fluff

Night had fallen over Devildom. Time had escaped him as he'd perused a potion shop for ingredients he might need in the future. Solomon returned to the quiet Purgatory Hall, neither Simeon or Luke around. A fleeting thought of procuring a late dinner disappeared at the faint sound beyond his door.

He certainly hadn't expected to return to Mammon face-down on his bed, crying into his pillow. The sorcerer tried to hide his laughter, clearing his throat to announce himself. "Did something happen?" He could imagine many reasons for the demon's meltdown, but didn't dare to voice them.

"I ain't done nothin'! Lucifer is just in a pissy mood, ya know? Complainin' about grades and that dumb stuff. " Mammon slid his arms under the soft pillow, turning to rest his cheek against it. His eyes were puffy and an adorable pout sat on his lips. "Let me hideout here, Solomon. Ya owe me!"

He couldn't recollect owing the Avatar of Greed for anything substantial.

Solomon closed the door to keep any prying ears away. They weren't announcing to anyone what might be between them, especially when they hadn't labeled it themselves. "It wouldn't be a problem if I'm helping you study. I doubt even Lucifer would find issue with that."

The demon groaned. "I ain't here to study."

"What if I set up a reward system for you?" Solomon shelved his ingredients while keeping an eye on Mammon. He didn't miss the perk of his mood at those words.

Mammon swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, shoulders slumped to try to seem less interested than he was. Blue eyes peeked over at the sorcerer. "What kind of reward?"

Solomon hummed in response. Grimm would be quite the negotiating tool. "I'll give you 1,000 grimm for every chapter studied, but you have to pass a test. If you need anything explained, all you need do is ask."

He chuckled as Mammon scrambled to the sit at the desk. He didn't mind using Solomon's books, even asked to reference his notes. For an entire hour, he worked him through the material that would be on the upcoming test.

Solomon sat on the couch, red pen in hand as he scanned over the mock test. There were plenty of mistakes, he wouldn't deny that. It wouldn't be possible for him to lift his grade up after only one study session. He kept his features unreadable, marking the wrong and close answers. By his calculations...

"Well? Ya can't keep me waiting all night." Mammon bounced his leg up and down, anxiousness rolling off him. He'd clipped his white hair back with a clip he'd stolen from Asmodeus. Quite distracting for the sorcerer.

Impatience took over the demon and he abandoned the chair to plop onto the couch next to Solomon. He grimaced at the crimson markings across the page. His dejected expression almost too much to bear.

"You passed, Mammon. Barely, but it'll do." One point. Maybe a bonus point given to encourage him to study harder, but no one could prove it. Solomon laughed as Mammon celebrated with much too loud cheering. To his surprise, the demon pulled him into a kiss.

Solomon raised an eyebrow, revealing in the red creeping across Mammon's cheeks. It was too much good fun to tease him. Before he could pull away, Solomon slipped a hand around to the nape of his neck, holding him close and deepening the kiss.

Just as Mammon relaxed, the sorcerer placed a rough bite onto his bottom lip, receiving a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. His tongue lapped at the wound, letting the metallic taste of blood coat his taste buds. Rarely did they get to be alone and indulge in this kind of temptation. How could Solomon refuse when Mammon stared into his eyes with desperate desire?

Perhaps this might be a more fitting reward for future sessions. Something to be implemented as frequently as possible.


	8. Lucifer x Maid!Fem! MC "A Little Slice of Happiness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Fem MC! Fluff

It would likely be quite a long time until this phenomenon happened again. Lucifer penned his signature at the bottom of the last paper of the large stack before sitting back against his chair in the study. Crimson eyes falling on the woman balancing a stack of books in one hand while wiping down the shelf with the other. Her hips slightly swaying to the melody spilling from the gramophone.

"This must be what true bliss is like."

Her head whipped around at his words, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips. "You miss them. You're simply in denial." Shelving the leather-bound books, MC tucked the cloth into one of the pockets on her apron.

"I've no idea what you mean. The house is quiet. I don't have to worry about what crisis is coming. All my work has been completed in a timely manner." As Lucifer listed off the positives of an empty home, he left his seat to go to her. "And I have our dear little human all to myself."

MC peered up at the demon who had an uncharacteristically relaxed expression on his features. All the brothers had gone out on a weekend getaway, but the eldest stayed behind with excuses of too much work to do. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked as innocently as she could muster.

The melody floating around them beckoned. Lucifer took her hand and tugged her forward. "A dance would suffice for now."

"But I'm working, _Master Lucifer."_ The title rolled off her tongue with mischievous intent. She knew fully that he despised being referred to that way when among his brothers or alone. Only formal situations called for formal language.

He believed he'd made himself quite clear, but _perhaps not._

Lucifer caught her chin with gloved fingers, never missing a single beat of the music. Any chastisement melted away. He was simply in such good spirit. "Indulge me tonight, MC, please." His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, the overwhelming urge to taste what flavor her chapstick she was wearing washing over him.

MC rose up to close the distance, her lips brushing against his. "I wish we could stay like this forever," She whispered the words in between gentle kisses, gaze flickering up to get lost in crimson irises. The two of them openly showering the other in affection. She wished for an eternity of it.

A soft chuckle came from the one holding her oh so close. A human and a demon. Once a preposterous thought to the revered Lucifer, Avatar of Pride. Now, there was no scenario of his future that didn't include her at his side. "I do believe that can be arranged..."

" _Stay with me until the end of time, MC."_


	9. Leviathan x Fem! MC "Haunted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female MC! Angst!

His sanctuary now his asylum.

A prison of shattered memories and torment.

He could leave if he wished.

_But you won’t. You will stay here with me, won’t you?_

Leviathan curled deeper into his tub, hands twisted in soft locks, fingers tugging at the strands that threatened to snap at any moment. He wrenched his eyes shut, but the second his lashes brushed across his cheeks, the demon regretted it.

It started again. A broken record of that day that he lost himself.

The day his lost her.

_You have to remember me, Levi._

A pained groan passed his parched lips.

The memory cracked and popped like the sickening sounds of her bones being bent at impossible angles. Bruises littered across her skin like blossoming flowers. Her once bright eyes darkened over with glossy surrender. Crimson red stained her shredded uniform, claw marks of a monster toying with its prey.

“Please- no more.”

The utterance from both the memory and his own, raspy voice were coated in absolute agony. 

He believed he’d no longer survive witnessing her destruction another time.

Those hollow eyes found his. Her swollen lips parted.

Leviathan had seen the spark. The waning candle flickered within her very soul. And from her mouth came his name, desperate and--

_Hopeful, Levi. A will to live that had nearly been snuffed out._

An anguished cry cracked in his throat. “It’s too much.”

_Yes, but you will bear it. You must._

Why? A question that he fully knew the answer to.

That day she’d disappeared from the classroom with a radiant smile that rivaled the sun in brightness and warmth. Her small hand that fit so perfectly into his waved a temporary goodbye to him as they parted ways. If only she’d know that he’d betray her in the hours following, perhaps she’d never looked at him like that, or given her heart to him so freely.

That had been her only mistake. Putting her trust in someone as useless as he was.

_I loved you. I trusted you. I needed you._

Leviathan whimpered, wanting to push another apology from his lips. But, what good would that do? He said them every day, begged and pleaded with her to release him from this tormented state she restrained him in every day.

_I don’t want you to forget me, that’s why you have to remember._

The demon who’d destroyed his light, his love... saw the weakness that exuded from the third brother.

Rage overtook him. Golden eyes deepening as his form changed. She was innocent, pure. The only thing in the damn Devildom that made him feel something other than envy. The anger overflowed. The disgust.

_The doubt._

As if he needed to be reminded.

His own thoughts in that moment had paralyzed him. ‘ _I can’t possibly save her. I’m a weak, gross otaku. I--”_

In his hesitation, his legs refused to move.

In his hesitation, he’d failed to protect her.

 _But you’ll protect me now, won’t you? You won’t let them take me away ever again?_ _My Leviathan. My love._

Them. His brothers.

The devastation on their features when he relayed what had happened. The sheer sorrow at the sight of her mangled body. The absolute vexation at the hole in her chest, emptied of that vital organ, the one that was represented in both physical and emotional form.

Leviathan tried to imagine how he must have appeared to his family. Pale, trembling, splayed with her lukewarm blood that coated his form like a flag of his failure. How pitiful, he thought they would say; how revolting you are.

But they didn’t.

Instead he received compassion. Sympathy. Warmth.

And that hurt all the more.

Even still, they approached his room, intent on offering him their empathy. They wished to take away his pain, to console and rebuild. They told him that it would fade, in time. That he would forget. That he would not hear her voice anymore.

How far after a millennium would it take to rid himself of this self-loathing guilt that ate his sanity? How much time needed to pass for her memory to fade and torment him no more?

This was his punishment. His retribution. His atonement.

_You are the Avatar of Envy. What is it now that you covet?_

To hear her sweet, tender voice so close to his ear that he swore he could feel her breath, her lips brush against the shell with an achingly saccharine tone.

Every day she asked the question, and every day he gave the same response.

“That you suffer no more. I’m plagued with delusional resentment that you are free from this place and I am stuck here, tortured by a ghost of you. I crave that release but am too coward to act.”

_My Leviathan. My love._

Leviathan scrunched up tighter within the tub, limbs aching from being pushed to this position day after day. Gaming console untouched. DVDs and discs outdated. Figurines on the bookshelves covered in many layers of gray dust. It took all his energy to stay alive, a shell of the demon he’d been before he’d met her.

Before he’d killed her.

_My Leviathan. My Love. Please don’t ever forget me._

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

He’d suffer for the rest of his monstrously long life. Always remembering the human that had forever tainted his heart. His soul forever shriveling up until there was nothing left of him but a carcass lying in a cold, round coffin.

Her voice mercilessly lingering in the darkened room as if the embodiment of the space itself. Repetitiously questioning and reminding. Simultaneously being the last shred of sanity he clung to and damning him to eternal torment.

Quiet sobs wracked his bony form. The only sound filling the room for those few seconds of peace.

And then she returned with her siren song.

_My Leviathan. My Love. Will you always remember me?_


End file.
